The present invention relates to games and in particular, relates to a question and answer game which uses a reference surface.
A number of geographical board games have been proposed to provide both education and entertainment value. Examples of board games which utilize a map include U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,038; U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,051; U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,516 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,718. Generally, these games include some sort of grid network superimposed on the map and players move about the map in a manner determined by the rules of the game.
Other games such as those marketed under the Trade Mark TRIVAL PURSUIT are a question and answer game which involve a playing board and scoring pieces for recording player performance. The game board is used to determine the question category for a particular player's turn.